


Correspondence

by Ogawdy



Series: LT week 2k17 [7]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, The Last Guardian, author takes liberties concerning canon and regrets nothing, book canon, game canon, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Ogawdy
Summary: Liontrust week Day seven: free dayIt is said in the novel 'The Last Guardian', Anduin Lothar and Khadgar, at the time apprentice of Medivh, exchanged multiple letters while Khadgar resided at Karazhan, until Medivh's death. This is my take on a few of these letters, through which we follow some key moments of both their lives, apart and together.





	Correspondence

Anduin,

The Magus’s behavior lately has been of the most peculiar. I am forbidden to tell you any details but I wish you would come for a little surprise visit to an old friend and see for yourself the nature of my concerns. Of course, I do understand how Alliance politics may keep you busy. However, I hope you trust me when I say it would be of the upmost importance that you come. Do you trust me, Anduin?

Apart from those recent observations, I have been successfully training in the art of the arcane, a practice, I am sure, you would find quite daunting. Our recorded previous conversations on this particular subject have proven your disinterest in the matter. I truly hope that this disinterest does pertain to the subject and not to me.

Despite the Magus’s more and more erratic presence as he leaves me to take care of my training alone in the library – a albeit fascinating place – I have been able to gather a few valuable informations on the recent Orc encounters down in Stranglethorn Valley. As you suspected, the Magus has definitely been South to study the human corpses. His observations, I’m afraid, did not conclude to anything more than we already knew. 

The Orcs do have an unknown magic to their disposal and it seems to have been used in the killing of your troops. Its nature, however, nor any way to counter it, are as of yet undiscovered.

This, of course, could be, if not solved, then at the very least improved if the Magus let me have access to his extensive resources. But I despair to ever be granted access to the large section of the library which remains obstinately forbidden. After having spent the two first weeks of my stay rearranging his Light-forsaken library, you would think he would let me have access to it. I am losing sleep over the thought of the thousands of the books it contains that I have no right or way to consult. 

There are treaties here that I have only heard of in whispers in dark hallways in Dalaran. I desire most impatiently to be able to help in the war effort and I do believe, in all humility, to be able to do so with the help and knowledge these books represent. It seems highly surprising and, if I may, suspicious that the Magus, who I know to be a dear friend of yours, would keep me away from those books. Am I not here to be trained so as to take Medivh’s place as Guardian in the event of his death?

You must be growing tired of hearing me go on about such futile things as treaties of magic but I do wish there was something to be done to change the Magus’s mind. I would never ask you this if it wasn’t of the upmost significance, but if you were here to put in a word with Medivh, I might have a chance to catch a glimpse at the wonders that Karazhan’s library holds. As of yet, I have failed at every attempt to disable the locking spells Medivh has laid on the doors.

In high hopes of hearing from you soon,

Khadgar

\----

Bookworm,

I write to you from Ironforge’s deep warmth, to the sound of hammering steel and sweet dwarvish consonants. I sometimes feel as if I was born in the wrong household and here is where I truly belong. But as I fly above Stormwind or step through the Keep’s doors, or train my guard, or confer with my King, I know this to be untrue. I definitely am exactly where I belong. As such, and as each day pass that I am no closer to reaching an agreement with his Lord Dwarf, I find myself missing home. 

Perhaps, if my visit in the underground city had not been prompted by such pressing matters, I would find myself enjoying it much more. The way things sadly are, I must confess the resonating anvils have an unwelcome effect on my nerves and distracting headaches I have been experiencing lately.

But in these dark times of war and aggravating migraines, I find comfort in your words, no matter how grave they are. Khadgar, I hear your pleas, but I am afraid my going to Karazhan cannot be achieved any time soon. The High Elves still refuse to cooperate and Theramore has yet to send an emissary after the last one was attacked and killed in an ambush over at Northshire valley, as I am sure you’ve heard.

Orcs and trolls sighting have been increasing in frequency and scope. Words from Stormwind is urging me to sign alliance contracts as quickly as possible and to gather troops. Politics have never seemed to hold such weight before. But what this means for you, Khadgar, is you will have to take care of matters on your own. I can be of no help to you.

If what you say is true, then I shall trust that you exert extreme caution in dealing with Medivh. You are right in saying he was, once, a very dear and close friend of mine and it hurts me to see what he has now become. I do trust in your word, Khadgar, and do not doubt for a second Medivh is capable of having changed, perhaps for the worse. As I am sure you have figured out by now, I have suspected him for quite some time now. Suspected of what, however, I could not say. There just seemed to be something incredibly odd about him the last time he has graced us with his presence in Stormwind. Occurrences which have become scarce in the last years. 

Given this worry of mine, I would like to express my genuine relief at having you by his side. I realize the immensity of the task I am burdening you with, Khadgar. You have become, through your letters, a dearest companion in these times of distrust and grief. I hope you will accept the duty I entrust upon you along with my deepest and most regretful apologies. Understand that, under any other circumstances, I would have left any work of mine unattended and flown to Karazhan the very moment I would have received your letter in answer to you asking.

I trust you will keep me informed on the aspects of things in Karazhan,

Genially yours,

Anduin Lothar

 

~~~

 

Dear Khadgar,

I am back in Stormwind right in time to see the hanging of the Veil’s light across the city. Although the Dwarves live in an almost perpetually snowy land, their capital remains a steaming forge. Stormwind’s cold weather is a drastic contrast but the festive atmosphere is a welcome balm on our war-stricken minds. The people are happy and they are allowed to think about things different from the impending threat of an invasion.

You have not answered my letter. I feel deeply saddened by that fact. I hope you are alright and the reason for your silence is not in any way related to the content of your last letter. Although I believe you to be able to confront Medivh, despite his powers of Guardian, in case you would need to, I cannot help but worry.

If the reason you are silent is else, however, I believe I should apologize. I did not realize how maybe my feelings towards you were unrequited. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable. Know that I hold you dear, dearer than perhaps I should a friend, but it is what you are and will remain no matter what your answer will be.

In the eventuality my feelings would be returned, you would find me most elated. Now that I find myself in Stormwind, perhaps I could find a way to fly to Karazhan and we could speak aloud, rather than by writing.

To continue on the subject of a possible invasion, more reports of Orcs sightings have been arriving day by day. It seems they are everywhere at once and in such a fashion, it is quite impossible to guess at their numbers. Some reports would have us believe there comes more every day. 

The atmosphere here in the Keep is tensed, King Llane and myself despairing to gather enough troops to defend the city or the villages farther South and East in the event of an invasion. I would enjoy immensely hearing from you.

We have also sent a formal request to the Guardian to come to Stormwind, although Medivh has notoriously ignored our invitations in the past. If you do find yourself accompanying him in our city, do not hesitate to seek me out.

In great expectation of your answer,

Yours,  
Anduin Lothar

\-----

Dear Anduin,

I am sorry for my prolonged silence that has prompted you to send a second letter, where you expressed your worry. I thank you for your concern. 

The truth is, I am quite fine. 

The Magus has, in default of less, not acted more strangely than previously noted. I do keep a careful eye on him and try to monitor his movements but such a thing is hard without being noticed. I have reasons to believe Moroes, the steward, has been instructed to keep me in check. I fear any of my actions will be reported back to Medivh and as such do not dare to continue my investigations.

As for your other worry… Anduin, I have to be honest and say the thought has crossed my mind. You have, on the course of our letters and scarce meetings, found a place in my heart that I could only qualify of precious. I do not wish to interrupt our correspondence.

However, I have to decline any invitation for our relationship to evolve in another, perhaps more meaningful direction. The strain of the war and our differing duties lie in the way of our fulfillment. Furthermore, I am sure you are well aware of the Guardian’s vow of celibacy. Although I am, for the moment, only an apprentice, I do not believe it to be wise to commit myself to any romantic relationship. 

I do regret not having restrained myself from befriending you. My relationship was you was supposed to be strictly professional as you are the commander of Stormwind’s Army and I, the Guardian’s apprentice. In the eventual death of Magus Medivh, you and I will have to work in close relations. Any emotional factor may cloud our judgement. I fear it is however too late now to bury any feeling of friendship.

I do not wish you to think I ignored you. The Magus has kept me quite busy, and as I on my own conducted research on Karazhan’s very interesting magic conglomerates, I admit to not have sought out the time to write you. I do not completely understand the magic yet but it is most fascinating. Entering specific rooms, you can trigger a compelling vision of times long past. I have lost myself more than once in one such vision. 

It made me wonder if, many years from now, my own image would be moving, lifeless, in one of Karazhan’s corridor. I have found some featuring Medivh…

I apologize again for the long silence and promise to do better in the future.

Yours,

Khadgar.

 

~~~

 

Khadgar,

Time is of the essence but I find myself suddenly compelled to write you. Orcs are marching towards Elwynn forest. A confrontation is imminent. I will be leading the army to defend our people. I want to warn you, however, in dealing with Karazhan and its many wonders. You must be careful not to lose yourself in one of those visions you talk about. You must learn to control them and use them. I know you to be capable of that. 

Khadgar, as I prepare myself to march to the battlefield tomorrow, I can’t help but feel torn at leaving you without saying this to you. There is a chance I will not come back and even though I understand your reasons, my feelings are not something I want to hide or be ashamed of any longer. You deserve to be made fully aware of them, and in the event of my surviving tomorrow, I want to meet with you. 

Wait for me in a week at the Lion’s Pride tavern in Goldshire. Should I die, news of my death will find you there. But if I am well and alive, then I will be waiting for you. It is dire time we have this talk.

I love you, Khadgar. And in the dark hours of the night, it is the thought of you that keeps me sane. I trust in you, Khadgar, in making the best for Azeroth and its people. You will make a formidable Guardian.

Yours truly,  
Anduin.

\---

Anduin,

If this ever finds you, I have received your letter and will be waiting,

Khadgar.

 

~~~

 

Anduin,

It is with great urgency that I write to you today and ask you come to Karazhan immediately. I have reasons to believe the Guardian has been conspiring with the enemy in taking down Stormwind. I will explain when you get here, but you absolutely must. I do not know how to convince you this is more important than anything that might make you hesitate.

I beg of you, Anduin. I need you.

Khadgar.

 

~~~

 

Dear Khadgar,

I have hesitated for an excruciating time before deciding to write to you. Events of the last few weeks kept me from doing so but I don’t trust in myself to be able to wait longer.

I ache for you, and I do not mean this in any carnal way. I ache for your words, and your presence a soothing balm on my raging thoughts. You anchor me. I miss you.

Since defeating Medivh, you have not left Karazhan, despite my pressing insistence that you come back to Stormwind with me. I have lost a best friend and you a master. Such a trying time should not be spent alone.

I hope your appearance is not the reason for such a seclusion. Please believe me when I say that, as a young brown haired mage apprentice, or white haired and wrinkled skin, you are the same to me. I would never want you to believe I think any less of you now that the demonic Sargeras has cursed you to old age.

I also worry of knowing you alone in this tower full of secrets and magical phenomenon. I picture you losing yourself in the thousands of books you have yearned for so deeply just months from now. Such knowledge now seems so dangerous for a one man. 

That is not to say I do not trust you. It is the tower I am wary of and the power it holds. I would feel much relieved to have you by my side. Please, just reading from you would be a relief. Or I will fly out to Karazhan personally to retrieve you, abandoning my own duties to put a rest to my worrying.

Yours,

Anduin.

\----

Dear Anduin,

You will find this letter when you awake in the morning. By then, I will be gone. Do not worry. I do believe I will come back. But my duties, as the late Guardian’s apprentice, is to take on his mantel. I do not speak of the role of Guardian which is one I do not trust to be given to a single person. But the tower of Karazhan is now rightfully mine, as anyone who could claim it has perished. It is, as such, my duty to not leave it until I deem it secure to be left alone. It has suffered a great loss in the death of its Guardian and much magic has been set loose. I cannot let it roam free.

Beside, this work helps keep me grounded. I am also successively continuing my training with the numerous books and other objects the tower holds. When you see me again, I will be stronger even and ready to defend Stormwind and its people should you have need of a mage.

Anduin, I want to thank you. Thank you for everything that you have brought me, peace, happiness, and support in a time of grief where I desperately needed it. Teleporting in Stormwind after receiving your last letter has been amongst the best decisions I have ever made, along with letting myself become acquainted with you.

Thank you for having let me know love. It is a feeling I do not expect to feel a lot during my lifetime as my love lies in the people. Thank you for accepting me in your home, and your table, and your bed. Thank you for loving me.

This letter will no doubt surprise you and pain you. I do apologize although I must be honest in saying I do not regret this decision. And as I am sure you will also realize, this is the best.

Anduin Lothar, fiercest warrior of Azeroth. I am honored for having loved you.

Should you be in need of a Guardian, you know where to find me.

Archmage Khadgar.

**Author's Note:**

> Khadgar, during the fight against Medivh possessed by Sargy, was cursed with old age: his appearance is now one of an old man said to be "white-haired" and "wrinkled." Anduin is old too anyway and doesn't care. I have no idea when Khadgar was appointed Archmage but let's say it's kinda right after Medivh's death (he did defeat a demon).  
> Comments appreciated :)!!


End file.
